The Mark of Athena
by kablaaam143
Summary: My version. :  I don't own anything. All rights to Mr. Rick Riordan.
1. Chapter 1

This is my version of The Mark of Athena by RR.

It's my first time so be nice. Sorry if its long… anyway, I don't own anything.

**PERCY**

"Let me introduce you to my _other_ family."

Percy led Frank and Hazel into the clearing where the ship just landed. Percy stood side by side with Reyna, his co-praetor, while Frank, Hazel and all the other Romans stood behind them.

The ship was enormous! Bigger than any ship Percy has ever seen. On its mast was a head of a dragon which looked pretty familiar to Percy. Percy thought that the Leo kid, the supreme commander/Repair boy, was definitely a son of Hephaestus. Who else could have built such a ship?

Percy was startled when Reyna whispered in his ear. "Do you… Do you think he remembers me like how you remembered Annabeth?"

Percy knew he was talking about Jason, the previous Praetor who was brought to Camp Half-Blood as an exchange and a guy whose memory had probably been erased by Hera.

Percy could tell Reyna was nervous and needed assurance even if she was trying to hide it but Percy doesn't really know how to answer her. As far as he knew, he only remembered Annabeth because she was very much dear to him. Percy doesn't really know if Jason loved Reyna as much as he loved Annabeth but he knew Reyna. "Well, if he didn't then it would be his loss. And besides once he sees you, I'm pretty sure he'll come crawling back."

Percy was relieved that Reyna smiled at the compliment. "Thanks Jackson."

Percy knew they had barely known each other but he knew that what they have is _real_ friendship even if they started out as Percy destroying Reyna's home and Reyna swearing to have revenge.

Their conversation was cut when the door slowly opened and a boy with blonde hair raising his arms in surrender emerged. Percy recognized him as Jason Grace from his dream.

Percy heard the Romans gasp, including Reyna, _most__especially_Reyna. The boy slowly made his way toward them.

He was only six steps away when he stopped. Percy noticed that the guy was looking at him. He smiled and Percy awkwardly smiled back. Then he scanned the crowd. Lastly, he looked at Reyna, intently. There was dead silence. Percy was sure all of them, including him, were looking at them too.

Percy knew that Jason and Reyna _almost_ had a relationship, a romantic one. In given time, that was what Reyna had told him. But Jason had been gone for 8 months. No one really knew where they stand now.

Reyna spoke first, breaking the tension. "Jason Grace. You have finally returned." She spoke with a _talk-business-now-personal-stuff-later_ tone. Jason looked at her and simply replied "Reyna."

Then she rushed forward and hugged him. Jason hugged her back. Percy couldn't help but smile. He could see that they missed each other but he also noticed that Jason was a bit hesitant.

Reyna, breaking the hug, took and raised Jason's hand. "JASON GRACE!" she shouted and everyone cheered. That is, everyone except Octavian and his followers.

"Umm… sorry to break the mood and all that but where are the _Greeks?_" Percy interrupted.

Jason looked at him and gave a simple "Oh."


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2 is up! Thanks to everyone who reviewed. And sorry if it took me long enough to put this up. Anyway, I still don't own anything.

Enjoy.

**JASON**

"Oh" Jason simply replied.

"Oh yes! They're inside waiting for my Go signal" Jason quickly added, sensing that he scared the hell out of Percy. Jason then controlled a gust of wind that went flowing into the ship.

Thalia emerged first along with a couple of Artemis' other hunters. She was followed by Piper and Leo. Then came along Grover, Clarisse, Rachel, the Stolls and about 40 of Camp Half-Blood's campers. All of them were wide-eyed when they saw Percy.

Thalia, Grover and Rachel ran forward with the others simply walking. Thalia hugged Percy first. It was so tight that one hunter actually stepped forward to apparently stop it but surprisingly, Clarisse blocked her.

"Come on!" she said "they're like brother and sister. So obviously, they missed each other. It's not like a romantic relationship is even possible between them."

"He's a _boy.__" _The hunter replied, saying the word "boy" with utmost disgust.

"Jackson is a wimp." Clarisse countered. "You can't seriously consider him a boy."

The hunter just glared but didn't continue.

Jason felt a sting of jealousy. _Like__brother__and__sister_. Jason decided to put that thought aside. This isn't the time for that.

"Oh. My. Gods." Thalia said. "Percy Jackson. It really is you Seaweed brain!" Jason wondered if she was that happy when she saw him. Thalia was obviously ecstatic. Again, Jason stopped himself. This definitely isn't the time for that.

"Hey Pinecone face!" Percy replied, grinning sheepishly. "I actually missed you. Can you believe that?"

_Blaaaaaaaaaah._Grover interrupted. "Hey Perce!" He said while giving Percy a quick hug. "It is you! On a... Bed sheet?"

Jason's eyes widened. He hadn't noticed it before but from what he was wearing, Percy was the new praetor. As much as he was glad it wasn't Octavian, Jason would have preferred if it was a Roman demigod. But he knew he had to accept it and besides it would be a big help in uniting the two camps.

Percy laughed. "My thoughts exactly. Missed you G-man!"

Jason wondered if his friends were that happy to see him. So far, only Reyna had hugged him. And speaking of that mini scene, Jason felt really happy when she hugged him. Jason felt right at _home_ but at the same time he was also thinking about Piper, whom he had grown to really like… _really__really__like._

As for most of the legionnaires, they simply nodded at him and smiled.

"We're Romans after all." Jason said to himself. "We don't usually show emotions or weaknesses so naturally, we won't bother for an emotional or sappy reunion when the world is about to end, right?" Jason assured himself. He sighed.

That's when Percy noticed Rachel. "Rachel Elizabeth Dare."

Rachel smiled. "Perseus Jackson." Rachel held his face, and then smiled a lot wider. What surprised Jason was what happened next, she slapped him.

"OW!" Percy reacted.

Rachel then hugged him. "Don't ever" she said "Do that ever again. _We_ were worried sick!"

Percy frowned, rubbing his face. "Blame Hera. Not me"

Jason thought that if he hadn't heard from camp that Rachel was one of Percy's best friends, he would have thought she was his girlfriend. Looking at them now, Jason doubted Annabeth had been the only _girl_in Percy's life.

Jason's thoughts were cut off when Clarisse and the Stolls ran forward and tackled Percy.

Jason had heard stories about Percy Jackson but it was not until he witnessed this moment with Clarisse that he was truly amazed. Clarisse, the big and scary daughter of Ares was like an animal. Jason even doubted if she actually had _real_friends. Yet here she was. Even with the façade, Jason could tell she was glad her _friend_ was found.

Jason was simply amazed at how Percy became friends with Clarisse.

"Perrrrrcy!" Connor and Travis chorused.

"You actually had the guts to disappear? Huh punk?" Clarisse said. "Your girlfriend was worried sick. I swear if I had to endure one more day of her na-"

Clarisse was cut short and everyone, even the Romans fell silent when a voice called out, "Percy?"

Review. Review. Review.


	3. Chapter 3

Hey Guys! FINAAAAALLLLLY! Chapter 3 is here! Believe me; even I was waiting for this to be finished already too.

Thank you so much to those who reviewed. You light up my day! I mean seriously, I'm having a really bad week.

Anyway, I'm really sorry for the wait. I was just busy and stuff and when I tried writing this last week, ideas swirled in my mind. I mean, there are just so many possibilities on how the book will go. And just like you, I seriously cannot wait!(Thanks for the cliffhanger Rick! Really, Thanks a lot. .)

Oh I need to stop ranting. So without further ado, Chapter 3…

P.S. No copyright infringement intended. All rights to Mr. Rick Riordan

**ANNABETH**

Annabeth knew she had to go down soon enough. She missed Percy the most but she was also the one most afraid.

_What__if__he__doesn__'__t__remember__me?__Or__worse,__what__if__he__does__but__had__found__another__girlfriend?_Several depressing possibilities swirled in her mind. Being a daughter of Athena, thinking was some kind of a hobby. But this time, Annabeth didn't want to think Every time she does, she just ends up missing Percy more. There are so many possibilities how their reunion would be like, it could be sappy, simple or maybe even bloody.

Annabeth shook her head. Percy could never do that to her. And if he did, Percy was definitely going to get serious beating, Athena style.

Annabeth moaned. She had heard cheering from outside moments ago. She shifted. _He_was there. She could feel his presence up to her bones. That sounded crazy but Annabeth knew he was definitely outside. Now, she regretted insisting she stays inside.

Thalia and Piper kept trying to convince her earlier that she should be the first one outside with Jason but Annabeth didn't have the courage to go outside. And that's saying something for a child of Athena.

_See? See what you did to me Seaweed Brain? I'm acting like a lovesick child of Aphrodite and it's all because of YOU! _

Annabeth replayed the last 8 months in her mind. She had been a train wreck. She looked worse than when she ran away from home when she was 7. She had bags as large as Tyson under her eyes. Not to mention she had been a pain in the butt for the other campers. She had been very bossy, making everyone help in the building of the ship. She even made the Aphrodite and Hypnos campers do work. She woke everyone as early as 6 am and letting them sleep as late as 12 midnight. Clovis was seriously irritated at her.

Annabeth sighed. She even forgot to say thanks to the campers.

Annabeth remembered the disasters that happened the last 8 months, the time she and Leo had a fight regarding the building of the ship because again, she had been very bossy and the day when Lord Poseidon came to visit her in a dream after Annabeth had seriously lost it and started shouting at the ocean (**A/N:****it****was****in****secret****since****you****know,****Zeus****might****get****all****angry****and****stuff**).

Even the first week when Annabeth didn't even blink or sleep when she found out the only thing standing in her way and Percy is a ship that needs to get built as soon as possible. She also remembered shouting at Grover, seriously pestering him to make the empathy link with Percy work.

"It's not that easy Annabeth! I believe Hera had suppressed it." Grover had said.

"Do something!" Annabeth shouted "You don't understand! I'm seriously worried and you're just sitting here doing NOTHING!" She shouted, louder.

"JEEZ ANNABETH! You're not the only one who misses him. You maybe his girlfriend but we're his friends too." Grover got offended. "We want to save him as badly as you do. Us, Thalia, Rachel, Even Clarisse!"

Annabeth felt bad about that fight. It was a good thing Grover forgave her when she said sorry.

Annabeth was bolted back to the present when Mrs. O'Leary sat beside her; apparently she came from outside the ship and went inside without Annabeth noticing. It was weird but in the 8 months Percy was gone, Annabeth found comfort in the huge creature. She felt like the hellhound understood her. She knew both of them really missed Percy.

Annabeth focused. She has worked so hard in building that ship and looking for Percy and there is NO way she is going to let anything stand in her way from seeing that Seaweed Brain, even the possibility of him forgetting her.

She gathered all her strength and stood up. She started walking towards the door, her heart beating as fast as Grover running when he hears "Enchiladas for dinner!"

As she steps outside, her eyes bore into a pair of sea-green eyes.

Her heart skipped a beat. Annabeth let out a sigh of relief, pure absolute relief. Annabeth felt like the sky was once again lifted from her shoulders but it was 10 times better. She felt much better than when Sally Jackson had contacted Chiron to tell him Percy had called. Even so much better than when Grover was finally able to 'link' with Percy. His mesmerizing sea-green eyes, His idiotic grin, His jet black hair. It was definitely him! He was here, body and soul, unlike in the dream she had 5 days ago.

"Your girlfriend was worried sick. I swear if I had to endure one more day of her na-"

"Percy?" Annabeth called out. Then the sea-green eyes bore into hers.

The crowd parted and everyone fell silent, leaving her face to face with the guy she was most annoyed with and the guy she missed like crazy.

So I know it's not that much. Like I said, ideas kept popping in my mind when I was writing this. I actually had second thoughts in continuing this because I had a whole new story imagined in my head but I decided to continue.

AND just because it's Annabeth's POV doesn't mean she's the 7th in my opinion. I was thinking of another person's POV but I still can't decide which of which the 7th is so I decided to give them both POVs. I know people are saying it's Annabeth but I have my doubts. :D

REVIEW. REVIEW. REVIEW.


	4. Chapter 4

**Again, thank you for the reviews! **

**Here's chapter 4… Hope you enjoy. Keep reviewing. **

**myth freak, what is? :D**

**Abby-Jade-Love, Reyna is rising in my list too! **

**For the pairings, all I can say is I don't like Piper. Haha! That's just my opinion so don't hate me just because I hate her. Like I said, Reyna is rising in my list. Maybe it'll be Jeyna. I don't hate Jason but I don't particularly like him either so maybe it'll be Jiper. Of course I won't spoil anything. Oh I'm ranting again. Sorry about that.**

**Anyway, Percabeth reunion in this chapter! I'm sorry if it's not what you expected but that's just how I imagined it. **

**I still don't own anything. (Hopefully, someday I will!) **

**HAZEL**

Hazel was dumbfounded.

Leo was the spitting image of Sammy Valdez! For a few seconds, Hazel forgot how to breathe.

"Hazel, Are you all right?" Frank asked.

Hazel didn't answer. She was intently staring at Sammy/Leo. It was like the only person in the world was him. Hazel could still hear the murmurs of the Romans, she knew Percy was in the middle of his reunion with his Greek family and most of all, she knew Frank was just beside her trying to get her attention but all of Hazel's attention was focused on the elfish Greek who probably doesn't know she exists and who seemed to can't help fidgeting with his hands.

Hazel tried shaking the thoughts of Sammy out of her head but she just couldn't stop staring.

_It__'__s__not__Sammy._ Hazel thought. _It__couldn__'__t__possibly__be__him!_

Possibilities popped in her mind. What if this was Gaea's payback to her? What if that was really Sammy? What if….?

Hazel shook her head. "I said it's not him!" she unintentionally said out loud.

It was a good thing the others didn't seem to notice her sudden outburst but Frank, on the other hand, was staring at her with his mouth hanging open.

"Hazel? Are you all right?" Frank said, with eyes full of sincere concern.

"I… Yes. I'm ok." Hazel answered. "I was just… thinking out loud, that's it. I'm sorry."

It hurts Hazel lying to Frank. Frank didn't know about Sammy. He thought he was just a mere friend to her. It hurts Hazel to know she, in one way or another, is hurting Frank. Hazel was also pretty sure Frank knew she was hiding something, just like how he knew she came from the underworld. Frank knows her more than anyone else, maybe even more than Nico does and more than Sammy did.

Hazel shook her head once more. She focused her attention to Percy's reunion with his friends instead. Everyone had fallen silent when the voice called out to Percy.

There in the middle of the field stood a tall girl with blonde hair and piercing gray eyes. She was looking directly at Percy.

"That must be Annabeth." Frank whispered.

Hazel nodded. The girl looked like she hadn't slept in ages. Hazel saw that the girl was close to tears now. She was still beautiful even when she was obviously tired. She must have been really worried about Percy.

The crowd had parted and Annabeth started to walk towards Percy. When she was just a few steps, Percy waved his hands and casually said,

"Hey" he smiled nervously "Annabeth right?"

Hazel was shocked and Annabeth's face fell.

Hazel looked at Frank. "umm… What is he doing? Just a few moments ago, he couldn't wait to see her, right?"

Frank replied, also confused. "I don't know. Maybe Gaea—"

All of a sudden Percy laughed. "I'm kidding Wise Girl!"

Percy rushed forward and gave her a tight hug. When they broke apart, Hazel could see Annabeth's face. Any trace of tears from earlier was gone and her face was now filled with rage.

"8 MONTHS!" she shrieked with eyes so piercing it was downright scary that the Romans backed away. Hazel didn't expect this at all. Percy's girlfriend was as scary as Hylla!

"8 freaking months and you just played a joke on me!" she said this while pushing Percy. Hazel could tell it hurt. "I was seriously worried and I almost lost my mind and you… YOU! Ugh!"

"You are the single most annoying thing on this planet!" With one last strong effort, she pushed Percy and he tumbled.

Percy sat on the ground, simply staring at her and he was… grinning? He was actually grinning. An idiotic, stupid grin.

"You are liking this, aren't you?" Annabeth said, less angry. "You are such a Seaweed Brain."

"Seaweed brain…" Percy repeated, still grinning. "You don't how much I've missed that."

Annabeth smiled too. Hazel felt really happy for Percy. She could see that Percy and Annabeth were genuinely happy. She was about to drag Frank to introduce themselves but was interrupted by the power-hungry augur of Camp Jupiter, Octavian.

"See? Don't you see? They've come to attack us!" He shouted. "She just pushed our _precious_ Praetor."

"It was just a joke Octavian" Reyna said. "That's just Percy's… girlfriend." Hazel noticed she paused to look at Annabeth with disgust before saying the word 'girlfriend' with a bit of anger? Hazel wasn't sure.

Hazel was confused as to why Reyna is acting that way. She knew Reyna had always been a bit strict and cold but the way she treated Annabeth, there was something different about it.

Hazel thought for a moment, it seems like the others didn't notice.

"NO!" Octavian shouted. "We should all kill them now! Romans! I am sure they have a plan! Maybe they'll attack tonight, when we are all aslee—"

"That's it! Shut up!" the girl who called Percy a wimp shouted. "We're not that stupid. And don't be so sure of yourself, you can't take us! Percy alone can take all of you!"

Octavian's eyes lit up. Hazel knew that look; Octavian had an idea.

He made a sly smile. "You, Graeci are the upstart. I am pretty sure Percy can take all of _YOU_ by himself."

"What are you talking about?" This time Pinecone Face, Hazel didn't know what to call her, spoke. "Percy is still Greek. You simply borrowed him, it's not like he's going to side with you if you are against us. Right, Percy?"

Percy stood up. He looked at his _other_family and started to speak but no sound came out. With that, all of the Greek's faces fell.

**Yeah. That's it. The next chapter MIGHT be up by Saturday. Well, did you like it? Please tell me. I won't hate you if you said you didn't. I'm open to constructive criticism.**

**Is the length okay? If you actually noticed, it's longer than usual. :D**

**Review. Review. Review.**


End file.
